Willl Never Do This Again
by DUO my life
Summary: A non investigative One Shot on our DUO:) Hope you will like it. Kindly read and review..
1. Chapter 1

It was around three in the afternoon when a high speed Qualis passed through the beautiful and serene Mumbai – Pune Expressway. All the five people sitting inside it were enjoying the journey laughing and eating snacks while teasing each other. It was a cloudy day with cool wind. All these five people were none other than CID Mumbai's officers who were returning back to Mumbai after enjoying four days of holidays which they got after a long wait.

Daya(changing the gear): Freddy wo chewing gum dena mujhe.

Freddy(looking inside the bag): Kon si wali sir..? Ye pink wali ya blue wali?

Daya: Pink.. pink wali..

Freddy passed him the chewing gum after opening it.

Vivek(in excitement): Sir waqayi is baar to maza aa gaya.

Daya(nodding): Haan aur is sb ka credit mujhe jata h..

Rajat(mischievously): Haan aur kya sir.. chuttiya lene ka plan bhi to aap ne make up kia tha na.

Sachin: Waise sir Abhijeet sir ki kami bht zada mehsoos hui.

Daya(smiling): Haan aur ab wo mujhe chode ga nahi..

Freddy: Lekin sir aap ki ghalti thodi h.. ACP sir ne hi to hame wo dates di jis mai Abhijeet sir mission pr gaye hue the..

Daya: Freddy, Abhijeet usi din shaam me wapus aaney wala tha jis din hm log nikle morning me.

Freddy: Oho sir.. tb to bht bura hua… unhe to aur zada kaam krna pada hoga hamare peeche..

Daya(laughing): Isi liye to… ek to wo apni thakan ka badla lega.. phir use phone na krne ka… uski calls na uthane.. aur phir usey bina bataye jane ka.

Rajat: lekin sir aapne esa kyu kiya?

Daya(winking): Bs…

They all laughed..

Daya: Arey wo Freddy tmhe prso raat me kya ho gaya tha?

Freddy(embrassed): Sir kuc…kuch nahi sir…

Rajat(laughing): Sir mai batata hun.

Freddy(pleading): Nahi Rajat sir kuch bhi nahi hua tha..

Vivek: Sir wo parso raat na..

Freddy(interrupting): Vivek tu khamoosh beth… hamesha meri naak ktwa deta h..

Daya(emjoying): Accha accha to Freddy ki naak katne ka mamla h… Haan to Rajat, Vivek kya hua tha..

Freddy(shouting): Vivek agar tu ne bataya na to dekh lena…

Daya: Hayynn Freddy tm dhamki de rahe ho …. Age kuch mt keh dena wrna case shuru ho jayega tm pr..

Sachin(laughing): Sir kuch nahi wo raat mai Vivek ne Freddy ke bed pr dummy rakh diya tha to Freddy ko laga aatma h..

They all started laughing uncontrollably…. While Freddy punched Vivek and Sachin.

Rajat: Waise sir is baar bht maza aya…. Hotel me bhi aur ghoomne me bhi..

Daya: Haan Rajat aur phir wo Tiger Point, Ryewood Park, Shooting Point aur lakes sb jaga bht maza aya…

Freddy: Aur sir khana to bs laa jawab tha…

Vivek: Thank you sir..

Daya(smiling sweetly): Arey koi baat nahi… mujhe bhi to ghoomna tha..

After some minutes of silence.

Sachin: Sir bs ab to hm aa hi gaye…

Daya: Haan mai tm logo ko drop krta hua chala jaunga ghr.

Rajat: Arey nahi sir aap hame is aage waley turn pr utaar deeje hm log khud chale jayenge.. aap bhi to thake huye hn sir.

Daya: Arey yaar thoda aage le jane se mai thakan ki waja se behosh nahi ho jaunga.. chup chaap betho tm log.

With that he turned to the right.

Rajat(loudly): Sir rokiye…

Daya pressed the breaks harshly after realizing the panic in Rajat's voice.

Daya: Kya hua Rajat?

Rajat(looking outside the window): Sir wo dekhiye.. waha pr kaafi bheed h.

Freddy(murmuring): ek to ye case peecha nahi chodte hn.

Daya: Ye sb to chalta hi rehta h Freddy… chalo chl kr dekhte hn..

They stepped down from the Qualis and went close to the crowd which was increasing after each passing second.

Daya(asking to one of the man): Kyu bhai kya ho raha h yaha..?

Man: Pata nahi sahab mai to khud abhi aya hun yaha pr.

Daya nodded and entered into the crowd.

Daya(loudly): Kyu kya ho raha h yaha pr.. ye bheed kyu h?

First man: Arey sahab pata nahi ye aadmi is gaadi me piya hua lagta h… Sala pagal lagta h… abhi accident kr deta..

Second Man: Abey tu chup kr… mujhe to lagta h wo andr wala admi behosh ho gaya h re… niklta hi nahi h… aur ese hi pada hua h..

Daya(loudly): Aik minute… ek ek kr ke batao baat kya h..

First man: Sahab ye admi jo is gadi me h bht teji se aa raha tha.. aur is ki gaadi kaafi hil rahi thi .. ese lag raha tha jese ki is ne bht chad ha li h… aur phir sahab yaha tk aate aate us ne ek auto wale ki gaadi se takkar bhi krwa di… aur phir break lagaye…. Aur ab nikal nahi raha h mua andr se..

Second man: Sahab jitna is ne bola sahi tha lekin sahab wo andr wala aadmi ese lagta h behos ho gaya h… kyu ki us ka sir(head) steering wheel pr h hm ne bht awaazen di lekin wo sun hi nahi raha… sheeshe bhi chadhe huye hn gaadi ke aur andr se bnd h gaadi..

Someone from the crowd: Arey CID ko bolao yaar wo hi kregi kuch is ka.. pata nahi kaha se hamare ilake me aa gaya…

Daya(loudly and sternly): Dekhen hm log CID se hi hn… accha tm log yaha kyu bethe the?

First man: Arey sahab hamara ilaka h ye.. hm sb log auto drivers hn… hm logo ka adda h ye… sb yahi beth te hn..

Third man(tensed): Sahab is ki waja se to mera auto hi kharab ho gaya.

Daya(going towards the car): Pehle hme dekhne do.. phir tmhara bhi hisaab barabar krte hn.. tm log hato ab yaha se..

With that he went towards the car. He went towards the driver's seat and peeped inside while saying.

Daya: Rajat Qualis se scale le kr aao..

After peeping inside through the windows a shout came out from his mouth.

Freddy(tensed): Kya hua sir..

Daya was unable to speak anything for a moment… Freddy went close to him and shake his shoulder.

Freddy: Daya sir kya hua? Aap theek to hn na?

Daya(his voice no more than a whisper): Abhi…. Andr Abhijeet h…

Freddy(shocked): Abhijeet.. yani hamare Abhijeet sir…?

Daya just nodded and looked on his face with empty eyes.

Rajat came and gave the scale to Daya, who inserted the scale inside the window to open the lock… within no time they were able to open the locked door.

Daya felt a sudden pang in his heart after seeing Abhijeet in that condition. His head was on the steering wheel and his body was looking lifeless. With trembling hands Daya touched Abhijeet's arm and his eyes went wide with shock. He looked on Abhijeet's face and then touched his neck with the back of his hand. Daya shakes Abhijeet..

Daya(shaking and patting Abhijeet's face): Abhi.. Abhi yaar aankhen kholo… please… Abhiii…

Freddy(teary tone): Sir kya hua h Abhijeet sir ko…?

Daya(with guilt in his eyes): Is ko bht tez fever h…

Daya bent and carefully shifted Abhijeet to the back seat.

Daya: Vivek tm mere saath chalo is gaadi me hospital.. Rajat tm aur Freddy bureau jao..

Suddenly the man whose Auto was damaged came running.

Man: Sahab arey mere paisey to dete jao..

Other man: Aur kon h ye aadmi… Khambakhat ne hamara khel kharab kr diya…

Daya(giving money to the Auto driver): Ye Snr. Inspector Abhijeet h.. bolne se pehle soch liya kr ke bol kya raha h.. smajha… wrna agli baar teri haddiyon ka Taj Mehel banwa dunga.. smajha.

With that he rashly sat inside the car beside Abhijeet and Vivek rushed towards the hospital.

**In the hospital—**

After examining Abhijeet the doctor then asked Daya and Vivek to come inside his chamber.

Doc.- Hello sir.

Daya(nodding): Hello.

Doc(pointing towards the chairs)- bethiye sir..

Daya sat and looked in Doctor's eyes with a meaningful look.

Doc- Dekhiye aap tension mt leeje.. inhe zada exertion ki waja se fever ho gaya h… inhone care nahi ki is liye itna high fever ho gaya h... maine injection waghera de diya h… aap inhe ghr bhi le ja sakte hn..aur around one hour me conscious ho jayenge..

Daya(tensed): Lekin Doc sahab ye behosh kese ho gaya ese..?

Doctor- High fever aur weakness me ho jata h aksar esa jb care nahi ki jaati to… aur I am damn sure ke inhone fever hone ke baad se na to apni care ki h na hi koi medicine li h.. Anyways aap inhe le ja sakte hn..

Daya(standing up and shaking hands with the doctor): Thank you doctor sahab.. waise ab koi khatre ki baat to nahi h na..

Doctor- Nahi ab esa kuch nahi h.. agar aap ko kuch lage to aap mujhe phone kr deeje mai aa jaunga aapke ghr..

Daya took Abhijeet to their home.

Daya(taking out Abhijeet with great care): Vivek tm car le jao bureau…

Vivek helped him in opening the lock and in settling Abhijeet on the bed.. and then he departed.

Daya started humming softly and then he coved Abhijeet with blanket.

Daya(looking at the clock): Abhi thodi der me aane hi wala hoga Abhi ko hosh mai coffee bana kr rakhta hun.

He made two cups of coffee and then sat beside Abhijeet. He looked at the unconscious man lying in front of him… he certain was not the same Abhijeet he left one week ago (including the mission days) he was looking week and very much tired.

After half an hour Daya noticed some motion in Abhijeet's body.. his body temperature was a bit low but still Daya was worried about his condition. Daya softly placed his hand on Abhijeet's arm.

Daya(softly): Abhi..

He opened his eyes with great force. For some seconds everything was blank for him. Then gradually his unconscious mind started working.. the cobwebs of sleep started vanishing into the darkness and he looked around himself. It was the face he saw at first and he felt a great strength in his body. He wanted to see him since many days and now he was in front of him.

Abhijeet(his voice no more than a whisper): Daya..

Daya moved a bit ahead and hold Abhijeet's hand tightly.

Daya: Haan boss..

The first question Abhijeet asked was quite shocking for Daya.

Abhijeet: Tu mujh se naraz h?

Daya(confused): Naraz..? Nahi to.. tmhe esa kyu laga?

Abhijeet(taking a big sigh): Tum mera phone receive nahi kr rahe the aur ACP sir ne bhi kuch nahi bataya mujhe… yaar tu theek h na… tujhe kuch hua to nahi na..

Daya mentally slapped himself… Abhijeet was the one getting unconscious in the middle of the road while driving a car and still he was concerned about Daya.

Daya(assuring him): Arey boss mai ekdm theek hun… kuch nahi hua mujhe.. filhaal tm apna dekho… (getting angry) kis ne kaha tha tmhe esi condition me car drive krne ko?

Abhijeet(shocked, as he remembered the incident): Daya…. Kya hua tha…?

Daya: Pehle tm batao kya hua tha?

Abhijeet: Yaar mujhe tera tension ho raha tha mai car le kr nikla aur phir pata nahi yaar bht weakness feel hui mujhe… phir kuch bhi yaad nahi..

Daya(holding Abhijeet's hand): Boss sorry yaar… please maaf kr do mujhe.

Abhijeet(confused): Arey hua kya?

Daya(slowly): Yaar mai bs tmhe pareshan krne ke liye tmhari calls nahi utha raha tha… mujhe nahi pata tha tm itna tension le lo ge… yaar am sorry… hm log chutti le kr ghoomne gaye hue the..

Abhijeet(still in shock): Daya.. tm.. tm jaan boojh kr call nahi utha rahe the… aur ACP sir.. unhone kyu nahi bataya mujhe?

Daya(nodded and looked at Abhijeet's face with guilt): ACP sir ka nahi pata mujhe.. Abhi.. tm mujhe maaf kr doge na yaar…?

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking extremely guilty with his act..

Abhijeet(slowly): aage se esa mt krna Daya… please…

Daya(pressing Abhijeet's arm): Promise Abhi.. ab nahi karunga esa…

Abhijeet: Accha ab haath chod mera… mujhe bethna h..

Daya: Nahi.. hr giz nahi.. mai nahi uthne dunga tmhe.. please yaar uthna mt… tmhe fever h abhi tk yaar..

Abhijeet(irritated): Abey bethne to de mujhe….

Daya helped him sit properly and then went to bring coffee.

While drinking coffee Daya intiated the talk.

Daya: accha ab tm batao tm ne apna khayal kyu nahi rakkha.. waise to bht paat padhate rehte ho mujhe ke Daya apna khayal rakhna.. zada mt khana.. time pr sona.. aur ab khud ko kya hua.?

Abhijeet: Yaar ye tabiyat to meri mission pr jb gaya tha us ke doosre din hi kharab ho gayi thi.. waha pr exertion itna zada ho gaya tha ke socha tha aa kr thoda rest kr lunga aur meri jagah tum mera kaam kr loge… lekin jb aya to sara naqsha hi ulta tha.. tmhe itni calls ki maine tm ne uthaya hi nahi.. doosro ko ki to unhone bhi hamesha yehi kaha ke Daya sir theek hn lekin is waqt paas me nahi hn..(Daya remembered how he used to do that..) bs phir mera kisi cheez mai dil hi nahi lagta tha yaar.. Apna khayal rakhne ka mn jab hi krta h jb admi ke chahne wale us ke paas hun… Lekin ab tu h na.. chinta mt kr.. he smiled after saying that.

Daya: Sorry yaar mujhe nahi pata tha….

Abhijeet(imitating): ke tm itna tension le lo ge Abhi… ab aur sorry bola na esa bataunga ke Sorry ki spelling bhi bhool jayega tu. _Smiling _waise tm log gaye kaha the?

Daya: Lonavala…

Abhijeet: Hmm tabhi tmara pait bata raha ke tm ne breakfast, lunch, aur dinner me kitna khaya tha..

Daya(embarrassed): Kya boss tm bhi na..

Abhijeet: Arey to photos to dikhao yaar…

Daya: Pehle tm apna dose lo phir dikhata hun mai…

He gave Abhijeet his medicine and milk and then went to get the camera along with the gifts which he brought for him.

Daya(entering with all the things): Hato hato… side ho…. He threw all the things on the bed.

Abhijeet(settling all the things): Sambhal ke bey… itna bada pait liye ghoomta h aur zara se saman ke liye hangama khada kr diya..

Daya(laughing): Dekho na mai tmhare liye kya laya hun Abhi…

With that he handed him a watch, three coats, some T-Shirts, jeans..

Abhijeet: Arey waah.. mera bhai to lagta he bada ho gaya hain… he winked after looking at Daya.

Daya: Ek aadh ulta seedha jumla bola na tm ne to sb me aag laga dunga..

Abhijeet(teasing): Acchaa… tmhari himmat hogi itni…. Beta tmhare apne paise the..

Daya: wo baad me dekha jayega.. pehle tm photos dekho na..

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking extremely excited… he laughed seeing him..while Daya settled himself beside Abhijeet and opened the laptop to transfer the photographs..

Daya: Dekho ye wala lake na bht shandar tha… aur is wale me na swimming krna mana tha… itna gussa aya mujhe.. arey aur ye dekho ye hm logo ne hotel me kheecha tha…

Abhijeet was enjoying each and every explanation of Daya…. He missed all this really badly and now he wanted to wholly engulf himself in this moment.

Daya(looking at him with a sweet smile): Abhi tm chaloge na agli baar mere saath waha pr?

Abhijeet(looking back at him): Haan bilkul.

Daya(realizing): Chalo tm leto ab… kl batain karenge aur bht saari…abhi tmhe neend aa rahi hogi na..

With that he helped Abhijeet settled down and properly covered him with blankets and finally checking his fever he made his way towards the nearby sofa.

**Author's Note—**

Hey guys… so here I am once again with a non investigative OS... hope you will like it..

And thank you very much for liking my previous One Shot.

Please read and review.

God bless you all.:)


	2. Chapter 2

He jumped from the sofa after realizing what the time is.

Daya(murmuring): Damn it zara sa Abhi beemar ho jaye aur meri aankh hi nahi khulti h… (looking at Abhijeet) boss ko abhi aa kr check krta hun..

He rushed out from the room and then came back after half an hour wearing new cloths as he was ready to go. He touched Abhijeet's body.

Daya(loudly): Oh God.. ise to phir se fever ho gaya… wo bhi kl ki tarha.. (shakes Abhijeet) Abhi… c'mon aankhen kholo yaar…. Abhi..

He sat beside him and dilled doctor's number who consoled him by saying he will be there in five minutes.

Daya sat there holding Abhijeet's warm hand, he was just staring at him.

Daya(murmuring): Am sorry boss… sb meri waja se hua h.. please mujhe maaf kr dena agar mujhe pata hota ke tm itna tension le lo ge to me goli bhi kha leta lekin esa nahi krta…

He stopped after listening to the door bell.

Daya(rushing outside): Doctor hoga…

He opened the door and found doctor standing there.

Daya(getting aside): Ayye doctor sahab. Good Morning

Doc. entered nodding and they both went inside Abhijeet's room. After doing checkups.

Doctor: is tarha baar baar itna high fever hona theek nahi h.. inhe kuch mental stress h to koshish kren ke ye zada stress na len. Mene injection diya h phir se abhi half hour me hosh aa jayega.. aur phir kuch khila kr dose de deeje ga inhe.

Daya nodded as yes and said thanks to the doctor. After coming back he again checked Abhijeet then went towards kitchen.

Daya: Breakfast ready rakhta hun… kya banauu…(opens fridge and started displacing things) In the mean time he received a call.

Daya(looking at the screen): Arey baap re ACP sir ki call h.. aaj to phone pr hangama mach jayega.. Good Morning sir.

ACP(teasing): Good morning ho gayi tmhari Daya, aaj bureau ana bhi h ya ghr pr aaun files le kr?

Daya(slapping his forehead and winking to himself): Nahi sir wo files to mai bureau aa kr hi complete karunga… (serious) sir wo asal me Abhijeet ki tabiyat phir se kharab ho gayi to mujhe der ho rahi h… mai thoda late aaunga.

ACP(serious): Kyu..? Raat tk to wo theek tha na.. ab kya hua use.. bht parshan kiya hoga tmne.

Daya(embarrassed): Nahi sir.. raat me wo bilkul theek tha but abhi phir se dekha to bht tez bukhar h use.. abhi doctor aya tha… to us ne injection diya h.

ACP: Accha chalo theek h…. aao phir tm jb us ki tabiyat thodi theek ho jaye… aur haan… parshaan mt krna use.. khayal rakhna.. me shaam me aaunga dekhne ke liye.

Daya(smiling): Theek h sir.

After cancelling the call he went into the kitchen.. while making the breakfast he heard a loud voice calling him. He rushed towards Abhijeet's room and was shocked to find him struggling to wake up. He was continuously calling Daya.

Daya(rushing towards Abhijeet and shaking him): Abhijeet… shaking his arm Abhi yaar aankhen kholo.. mai hun na yaha..

Abhijeet jerked open his eyes and hold Daya's hand tightly….

Abhijeet(out of breath): Daya…. Wo..woo.. paani..

Daya(rubbing his hand on his back and nodding): Haan..tm shaant ho jao me lata hun paani…

Half running he went inside the kitchen to fetch water.. and came back to Abhijeet who was looking a bit better now. He gave water to him. Abhijeet gulped down the water in one go.

Daya(concern): Kya ho gaya tmhe..?

Abhijeet(relaxly pushing himself backwards): kuch nahi.

Daya: Mujhe le kr kuch dekha sapne me.

Abhijeet(patting Daya's shoulder): Tu itna tension mt le.. esa kuch nahi tha.

Daya(sitting beside him): Boss batao na.. kya baat h…

Abhijeet(looking straight in his eyes): Daya me repeat nahi krna chahta usey…

Daya(lowering his head): Mujhe pata h tm ne mere call na uthane se related kuch dekha h sapne me.. he again looked at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(looking away): Samajhta reh kuch bhi..

Daya: Tm batana nahi chahte kyu ke tmhe lagta h mujhe bura lagega.

Abhijeet(irritated tone): Daya yaar please itna investigate mt kr…

Daya(holding Abhijeet's hand): Accha batao tmhe kis baat ka stress h… haan… pata h doctor kya keh raha tha.

Abhijeet: Mujhe koi stress nahi h… kya keh raha tha..?

Daya: Wo keh raha tha ke tmhe roz roz itna fever hona theek nahi h.. aur ab tm ne kuch zada socha na to mai pakka chala jaunga tmhe chod kr…

Abhijeet(smirking): Moo to dekhun janab ka zara… itni himmat h tmhare andr..

Daya(laughing and lightly punching Abhijeet): Kya boss tm bhi na…

He then brought the breakfast and made Abhijeet eat every bit of it… then he gave him his medicine.

Abhijeet(giving the glass back to Daya): Bht sewa kr li meri Daya.. chalo tm ab bureau jao…

Daya(sitting on the chair): Haan haan jaunga na abhi..

Abhijeet: Daya bahane mt banao.. please dekho 1 to yahi baj gaya… mai theek hun yaar ab…

Daya: Hmm ja raha hun thodi der me..

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya jao tm foran…

Daya(looking at him): Accha theek h… bs tm ek promise karo.

Abhijeet(confused): kesa promise?

Daya(spreading his hand): tm zada socho ge nahi… aur agar tmhe tabiyat kharab hoti hui lage to tm mujhe foran call karoge..

Abhijeet smiled and put his hand in Daya's.

Daya stood up and went inside his room to change. He again came back with a bottle of water.

Daya(placing bottle on the side table): Ye bottle rakh di h yaha.. agar pani peena ho to is me se lena… aur tm abhi tk bethe kyu hun..(pushing him back to bed) chalo leto ab.. bht der beth liye..

Abhijeet(irritated): Kya Daya.. tu kya samjh raha h… kitna beemar hun mai.. haan… bewakoof insane..

Daya: kuch bhi ho.. tmhe to hamesha yehi lagta h ke tmhe kuch nahi hua.. chalo leto..

He made Abhijeet lie on bed and then covered him with blankets.

Daya(pressing Abhijeet's arm): Boss mai ja raha hun ab… shaam me jaldi aaunga.. aur haan.. ACP sir bhi aayenge shaam me… chalo apna khayal rkhna aur phone krna agar kuch bhi ho to.

Abhijeet(assuring him with eyes): Theek h bhayi.. tum bhi khayal rakhna apna.

He went away after locking the door from outside. He was making a plan in the whole way. After reaching bureau.

Freddy: Good afternoon Daya sir.. Abhijeet sir kese hn..?

Daya: Afternoon Freddy… Abhijeet ab better h pehle se..

After replying to all of them he made his way towards his desk.

ACP: Daya… mere cabin me aao..

Daya went inside his cabin.

ACP: Betho.

Daya: Thank you sir.

ACP: Haan to kesi tabiyat h Abhijeet ki?

Daya: Ab to thodi theek thi sir.

ACP: To kya kehta h doctor.

Daya: wo sir usne bola h use koi stress h is liye dono baar itna high fever hua..

ACP: to koi parshani ki baat to nahi h na..

Daya(looking sad): Nahi sir koi baat nahi h..

ACP(sighing and looking at him keenly): Dayaaa…. Kya baat h batao mujhe..

Daya(looking at ACP): Sir wo..

ACP(softly): Batao… bologe nahi to samajh me kese aayega.

Daya: Sir wo Doctor ne bola tha ke Abhijeet ko yaha se bahar le jane ke liye… I mean city se.. use stress h to thoda mind divert ho jayega uska… lekin sir me to abhi kl hi wapus aaya hun chutti se is liye..

ACP(intrupting): Arey pehle batana chahye tha na… koi baat nahi tm 3-4 din ki chuttiyan aur extend kr lo… Bs Abhijeet theek ho jaye.. waise doctor sahi keh raha h.. use bahar le jane se stress bhi km ho jayega…

Daya(looking extremely happy): Sir sachhi..?

ACP(looking at him keenly): Haan bhayi…

Daya: Thank you sir..

ACP: to tm kaha jaoge?

Daya(thinking): Sir soch raha hun Lonavala hi le jaun… zada mushkil bhi nahi hoga aur phir booking wooking bhi asaani se ho jayegi.

ACP(nodding): Hmm theek h… to kb niklo ge?

Daya: Sir kl subha nikal jayen?

ACP: Haan kyu nahi… chalo abhi kaam karo apna… aur haan shaam me ghr jana to mujhe bhi le lena saath me..

Daya nodded and moved out from the cabin.

Before 5 o clock he finished his work and rushed towards ACP's cabin.

Daya: Sir ye files complete ho gayin hn… to ab mai jaun?

ACP(looking at the files): Jaun nahi.. mujhe bhi le kr chalo.

Daya(nodding): Yes sir.. chaliye.

They reached at DUO's house within fifteen minutes.

ACP: tum ne call ki thi Abhijeet ko?

Daya(opening the lock): Nahi sir.. wo so raha hoga wrna khud hi call kr deta.

Daya opened the door and then closed it after coming inside with ACP.

Daya: Sir aye..

He took him to Abhijeet's room and found him sleeping.

Daya(moving towards Abhijeet): Abhi tk so raha h ye.

ACP(raising hand in air): Daya soney do abhi use… rehne do me wait kr leta hun.

Daya(moving his head in no): Sir is ne abhi tk medicine nahi li h… uthana zaroori h..

ACP: Accha theek h… to tb tk me bahar hun…

He went outside, as he wanted to give time to both of them alone.

Daya woke Abhijeet up.

Daya(angrily): Tm ne apna dose kyu nahi liya?

Abhijeet(smirking): Aankh khulti to leta na.

Daya(surprised): To tm subha se abhi tk so rahe the.

Abhijeet: Abey 1 baje to tu gaya tha… ab 1 baje teri subha hoti ho to me kuch nahi keh sakta.

Daya(whishpering): Accha ACP sir aaye hn tm se milne…. (smiling)waise meri shikayat mt krna abhi.

Abhijeet(smiling): Tm bulao to..

Daya went and called ACP.

ACP(entering): Arey Abhijeet kya hua bhayi..

Abhijeet(trying to sit): Kuch nahi sir.. me to theek hun…

ACP(sitting beside him): Leto raho… leta raho…. Daya to bht pareshan tha.

Abhijeet(lying again and smiled looking at Daya): Sir ye Daya bhi na… ese hi tension le leta h choti choti baton pr.

ACP(touching Abhijeet's forehead): Haan wo to mujhe pata h… waise abhi bhi h tmhe fever to.

Daya(coming closure): Abhi bhi h?

Abhijeet(raising his hand): Kuch nahi Daya… dose nahi liya na to is liye hoga… tm jao aur coffee banao sir ke liye.

Daya rolled his lips in O shape and went outside nodding. ACP smiled at Abhijeet and they talked for fifteen minutes when Daya came back with three cups of tea.

ACP(taking the cup): To Abhijeet tm to kl ja rahe ho Daya ke saath.

Daya helped Abhijeet to sit properly on bed and handed him the cup.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kaha jana h?

ACP: Batao bhayi Daya.

Daya: Haan wo doctor ne bola tmhe yaha se bahar le jane ko to sir ne permission di h… to kl subha hm niklenge.

Abhijeet: Ye kya bakwaas h Daya.. mujhe nahi jana kahin.. tm bht doctor ki baat manne lage?

Daya: Lekin boss… tmhare liye stress lena khatarnaak h.. yaar samjho baat ko.

Abhijeet: Daya me…

ACP(interrupting): Abhijeeeet…! Tm kl jao ge Daya ke sath.. no more arguing…

After sitting for some more minutes he departed…. Abhijeet turned his face to the other side after seeing Daya entering inside the room.

Daya(smiling): Boss.. tabiyat kesi h?

Abhijeet remained silent.

Daya(giving him the bowl): Accha chalo ye soup pe lo.

Abhijeet: Daya mujhe kl nahi jana h…. mujhe koi malaria nahi hua ke tum mujhe yaha se bahar le ja rahe ho.

Daya(sitting beside him): Abhijeet please mana mt karna.. please.

Abhijeet guessing the reason slightly nodded and took the bowl from Daya's hand.

Daya started packing Abhijeet's cloth excitedly.

Daya(excitedly): boss ye wali shirt rakkhun na tmhari… aur ye wali to zaroor rakkhunga.. kl hi laya tha…

After completing the packing he talked with Abhijeet for some time and then went to sleep on the sofa present there.

**In the morning—**

Daya woke up after looking at the clock. He was looking really excited. After taking a shower he woke up Abhijeet.

Daya: Chalo boss tm bhi shower le kr aao tb tk me breakfast ready krta hun.

In half hour they were ready to go.

Daya: Abhi tm aage betho ge ya peeche?

Abhijeet: Aage bethunga yaar. Daya yaar mera bilkul dil nahi h jane ka.

Daya(helping Abhijeet to sit): Haan haan mujhe pata h.

Daya then went inside and brought the baggage, locked the doors and windows and came back and sat on the driver's seat. The journey was quite pleasant and the smooth road of highway was making it more pleasant. Daya was looking at Abhijeet to check whether he's doing fine. After sometime he noticed that Abhijeet's having a difficulty sitting.

Daya: Abhi tm peeche let jao.

Abhijeet(pushing the back of the seat): Nahi me theek hun.

Daya(innocently): To mene kaha bola ke tm kharab ho?

Abhijeet smiled and closed his eyes. They reached in four and half hour.

Daya(throwing bags on the floor): Me ata hun fresh ho kr..

Abhijeet(changing his shoes): Jaldi ana.

After having some food they went to the lake. Daya told everything to Abhijeet about what they did on their previous visit.

Daya(naughty): Kya boss.. tm itne serious kyu betho ho… kuch maza nahi aa raha mujhe.

Abhijeet(shrugging): Maine pehle hi kaha tha mera mood nahi h.

Daya(poking): Lekin ab to maza krna hi padega na.

Abhijeet smiled.

Daya(punching his arm): Kya he yaar …. Me bore ho raha hun na.

Abhijeet: to mai kya karun.

Daya: kuch karo na…

Abhijeet: Accha jao wo lemon juice le kr aao.

Daya came back with two glasses. He handed one to Abhijeet and started drinking his own. After completing.

Daya: Arey tm kb pioge?

Abhijeet: Abhi peeta hun.

Daya nodded and started looking at the other side. But at the next moment he was dipping in lemon juice. He in a great shock looked at Abhijeet, who just emptied his lemon juice on him and was standing at a safe distance from him.

Daya(running towards him): Abhiii… tmhari himmat kese hui esa krne ki..

Abhijeet(running too): tmne hi to bola ke tm bore ho rahe ho.

They started running between people, laughing loudly. When suddenly Abhijeet turned and looked at Daya.

Daya came laughing uncontrollably and pushed Abhijeet on the sand and started beating him. They both were laughing like anything.

Daya(leaving and giving him his hand): Thanks boss.

After that they came back to their hotel room.

**3 day—**

Daya: Awww Abhi hme kl jana h…

Abhijeet(looking up from his plate): Abey to kya yaal poori zindagi guzarne aya tha?

Daya(sighing): Kya museebat h yaar… kya zindagi h.

Abhijeet: Ab ye zindagi kaha se aa gayi beech me.

Daya(smiling sadly): Kuch nahi.

Abhijeet: Kya hua h Daya… 3 dino se ese hi dull lag rahe ho.. hmm kya baat h?

Daya: Koi baat nahi h… aaj hame park me jana h na… tm jaldi breakfast khatm karo jaldi.

Abhijeet(looking at him keenly): Daya.. ghoomne se accha hoga tu pehle apna dimagh khali kr le… batayega nahi kya baat h.

Daya(sighing defeatedly): Me pareshan ho gaya hun yaar.

Abhijeet: Kis se?

Daya: Hr cheez se.. apne aap se.. ek tarha se rehte hue.. crimes se. ye kesi zindagi h yaar.

Abhijeet: Yehi zindagi h Daya… isi me tmhe khushiya dhoondni hn.

Daya(looking at Abhijeet): Kaha se dhoondu khushiyan me… hr mod pr ek laash mil jati h.

Abhijeet: Daya ese nahi kehte hn yaar. Apne aas paas dekho sb khushiyan hi to hn… accha sochoge tbhi to accha nazar aayega sb… Kyu ye sb soch soch kr apna mood kharab kr raha h… jis pal me hm jeete hn na Daya… wohi zindagi h… ateet me kya hua ya bhawishya me kya hoga wo zindagi nahi h.. isi me hame jeena h… ise me khush rehna h..

Daya nodded while starring at his plate.

Abhijeet patted his arm.

Abhijeet: smajhe.. chalo ab utho…

Daya(looking defeated): Mera dil nahi kr raha Abhi..

Abhijeet(sighing): Accha tum room me to chalo.

Abhijeet forcefully made Daya come back into room where he sat on his bed silently.

Abhijeet(sitting beside him): Dekho Daya… bachpan me jo kuch tmhare saath hua wo sb tmhare liye bht takleef dey tha na.. (Daya nodded) to us ke baad tm aage badhe to tmhe khushiyan nahi milin? Tmhe police academy me log nahi mile jo tmhara khayal rakhte the.. Tmhe CID me aa kr hm log nahi mile? Tm ne CID me aane ke baad kabhi us purani zindagi ke bare me palat kr nahi socha sirf inhi logo ki waja se jo tm se mohabbat krte hn. Daya ye sb khushiya hi to hn.. Bs jo tmhare saath hua use bhula do…. Aur jo hoga uske bare me sochna chod dey tu… abhi jo krna h bs usey dekh… usi me jeena seekh. Khushiyan to tmhe dhoondh hi chuki hn… bs der us waqt ki h jb tm khud khusiyon ko dhoondh lo ge aur un me jeena seekh loge.

Abhijeet left him thinking and went to take a shower. He came back and found Daya sleeping peacefully. Smiling he went towards his bed and started reading a book. It was 4 when Daya woke up.

Daya: Oh 4 baj gaya.. tm mujhe utha nahi sakte the.

Abhijeet: Sahab kaano me loha daal kr soye the to mai kya krta.

Daya(confused): matlab.

Abhijeet: Abey itna hangama kiya mene teri aankh hi nahi khuli..

Daya smiled and went towards washroom. Abhijeet found him relaxed and found his smile a real one.

Daya(coming back): Boss aj to shopping karane le chalo na.

Abhijeet: Haan kyu nahi.

They went to the mall. Daya as usual brought many things for himself and for Abhijeet.

Daya: Tm apne liye kuch khareed te hi nahi ho.. khareed te ho to ekdm bakwaas combination ke.

Abhijeet: Accha chalo ab mere kaan mt khao ye sb bakwaas krke… bada aaya waha se gayaani kahi ka.

They came back to their room and started packing.

**Next morning—**

Abhijeet(rushing here and there): Daya sb le liya na…

Daya: Haan sb le liya.. bs ab aur kaha to ye bed aur table waghera bhi rakhwa dunga Qualis me.

Abhijeet looked at him. And came close to him.

Daya(backing): Kya hua boss.. sorry.. ese khatarnaak tareeke se mt aao yaar.

Abhijeet smiled and hugged him. Daya relaxed in his hug.

Abhijeet(slowly): Thanks Daya.

Daya: Thanks to you too Abhi.

Abhijeet left him and smiled patting his cheek.

Abhijeet: Chalen?

Daya nodded and they made their way towards Qualis. The journey back to Mumbai was a bit gloomy to both of them but they both were enjoying every moment of that.

Daya: Accha Abhi ek baat bataun.

Abhijeet: Tm subha se ek hi baat bata rahe ho yaar.

Daya: Nahi tm daant na mt yaar.

Abhijeet: Abey bol to..

Daya(hesitantly): Pata h Abhi.. tmhe Lonavala laney ki baat to sirf mera plan thi.

Abhijeet(confused): me samjha nahi.

Daya: wo.. doctor ne nahi kaha tha tmhe kahi le jane… mene bs ek plan banaya tha.

Abhijeet(Shocked): Kya… Dayaa… tune…. Tune jhoot bola ACP sir se aur mujh se.

Daya: Nahi jhoot nahi… Doc. ne sach me kaha tha ke fever hona tmhare liye theek nahi h… to mene thoda aur namak mirch laga diya is pr(he winked).

Abhijeet slapped hard on his head.

Abhijeet(Angry): Kyu? Kya zaroorat thi tmhe ye krne ki.. haaan..

Daya(rubbing his head): Yaar wo…. Me jb tk tmhe yaha le nahi jata me apne aap ko maaf nahi kr pata. Mene tmhe kitni takleef di Abhi… tm ne kuch kaha hi nahi… mujhe bht afsos tha… Sacchi Abhi.. aur sach kahun to mujhe jitna maza tmhare saath aya pehle nahi aya tha. Abhi… tm mujhe maaf to kr doge na.

Abhijeet(slapping his forehead): Daya.. yaar mujhe nahi pata tha tu intna bewakoof h… yaar me kya krun tera…. Mujhe daantna accha nahi laga.. tujhe afsoos tha apni ghalti pr bs itna hi kaafi tha. Tujhe maar kr.. ya naraaz ho kr me tujhe aur takleef me nahi daalna chahta mene us waqt bhi kaha tha aur ab phir kehta hun Daya mene tujhe maaf kr diya na… please us baat ko baar baar mt bolo… jo ho gaya usey bhool jao.

Daya(smiling): Thank you boss.

Abhijeet patted Daya's shoulder and smiled looking at him.

Abhijeet(smirking): Waise Daya pata h.. ACP sir ko tere plan ke bare me sb pata tha.

Daya(shocked): KYA…! Tmhe kese pata.

Abhijeet(laughing): jb tm chaye banane gaye the to sir ne mujhe bata diya tha.

Daya(still shocked): Tmne pehle kyu nahi bataya mujhe.. aur unhe kese pata chala?

Abhijeet: Unhe phone kiya tha doctor ko mere bare me maloom krne ke liye to usi beech me us ne kaha ke agar mujhe phir se fever ho to wo uske hospital me mujhe le jayen… Phir sir ne bataya ke tm to agle din mujhe le ja rahe ho doc ke kehne pe…

Daya (embarrassed): Kya yaar.. (realizing) yaar sir ab daatenge na mujhe.

Abhijeet: Nahi yaar… unhe bhi pata h sb kuch… ke tm kis phase se guzar rahe the… to unhe bhi tmhe time dena tha kuch.

Daya(sighing in relief): accha tm ne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya..

Abhijeet(smirking): Mujhe janna tha na ke aakhir waja kya h… aur phir itna bada jhatka kese deta.

Daya started laughing and punched Abhijeet's arm.

**Author's Note—**

Guys I continued this on your request…. I don't know how is this chapter… but I fulfilled your wish.

Hope you will like it.

Thanks to **Naina, DF di, CID lovers, Jyoti, Blue Fairy, Kirti, Anhaal, Rohan and Rahul, Ujjawal, Dayabhika lover, DUO-MRF, Poonum di, **and **Nb.**

**Bhaijaan**—Oh.. Bhai hn na.. kuch bhi possible h… aur phir me :p btw thanks for your review.. hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for the encouragement. :)

**Miss Earth**—Thanks dear… Yeah here's the next part.. take care… hope you will like it.. thanks for your review.:)

**Anji di**—Arey waah…ahahaha… you covered everything so well.. thanks for this unique review.. hope you will like this one too..

Hope you will like this last part also…

Please read and review.

God bless you all.

Peace.:)


End file.
